


Vampire Games

by Rinja



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinja/pseuds/Rinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Kain and Turel doing some hunting of a strange new vampire breed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My bro Kassie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+bro+Kassie).



> Written as a joke - posting for posterity's sake, honestly. Sorry, world.

Normally, Kain did not hunt his own kind. But this particular vampire was, he had been told, an annoyance, and Kain had been bored lately; there was only so much time Raziel could occupy, and peasants couldn’t run fast enough to be good sport. Unlike during his noble past, Kain didn’t make use of a steed for this hunt – he ran, Turel at his heels as he skirted trees and slipped past hunter’s traps with ease.

He could smell the vampire he was hunting, and though the sunlight streamed through the thick canopy, he was evolved enough that the burns were light and painless. Kain stopped at the stream they came to, lifting his head into the air for an instant. Turel stopped behind him. 

“How quaint. He thinks he can throw us off his trail…” Kain said, his chuckle coming slowly and smoothly. It didn’t even look as though he flexed his muscles but suddenly he was in a nearby tree, sword swinging – the thud of a limp body and something rolling could be heard, the sound muffled by the soft bedding of the small man-made clearing next to the stream. 

Kain dropped down from the tree to wipe his blade in the grass, giving the body and decapitated head a rather strange glance.

“…Turel. Is it…sparkling?”

“I heard tell that this one had changed in some odd way,” the other vampire muttered, pushing the head with his foot.

Kain snorted, seeming contended that his blade was clean. He sheathed it, adjusting his wrist bracers and saying, “What a useless evolution. What was his name, again? He wasn’t one of ours, was he?”

“Edward, I believe. And no. I’m not entirely sure where he came from. The north, or something like that.”

Kain shrugged. No matter. He had had his fun for the day, at least, and he had Raziel to get back to. The body and head were left in the clearing to be found by someone passing by. Who knows what they’d think of a glittering corpse.


End file.
